The present invention is related to the field of exercise devices, and more specifically to a resistive exercise device to be used by a person.
A variety of resistive exercise devices use elastic cords or straps that can be pulled and stretched by the user. Such devices typically attach handles to each end of the cord and route a cord behind the user""s back. A punching or bench-pressing motion pulls on the two ends of the cord, with the user""s body providing an opposing force to the central portion of the cord. The cord is stretched and resistance encountered thereby.
A majority of such devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,875; 5,328,432; 5,514,1595,681,248; and 6,244,998, include a simple padded sleeve encircling the portion of the cord that would otherwise painfully press into the user""s back or neck. Other designs supplement this basic design with structure ranging from a belt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,707) to a vest-like garment (U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,070). As well as shielding the user from the elastic cords, the supplemental structure is generally taught to stabilize the internal organs of a jogger and to carry the device on the person when in use.
The handles of a prior art device may be inadvertently released by the user while the resistive member is under tension. Such unintended release can cause the resistive member to abruptly return to its resting-state length, causing the gripping means to strike the user.
Significantly, placement of the cords in the prior art devices is fixed to behind either the user""s neck, shoulders or lumbar region. As well, combinations of the various devices, to derive thereby a more flexible arrangement, results in additional weight, complexity, and cost.
The invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the drawings, in which: